Mistaking Eternity
by PixieThomas
Summary: What are you left with, when you have two choices? Die, end everything and say goodbye to everyone you love; or live, live as a vampire, the only thing you hate in the world you barely experienced. Bonnie has to make this decision. Set before 4x04, loosely.


AN: I had this idea… It sat with me for a while. So here it is. This will be a two-shot. I wanted and originally planned for it to be a one shot, but I didn't like putting it all in one and trying to finish it left me sitting with this for about two weeks more then planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Vampire Diaries. Nothing. I'm just playing house with the characters.

"_Damon, I love you and the point is that that isn't enough for you! It's always about Elena! You can't even let go of her no matter how much you try and force her into your life, and all you did was turn her into Katherine. Someone finally loved you! I loved you and it wasn't enough."_

_The mood at this moment would have been perfected by an onslaught of rain, yet the clouds were held at bay and the sun was shining through the wood framed windows. The morning had passed easily with smiles and cheers and then at this moment it all went to hell. Something that was bubbling over the surface finally came to light and a confession was made. Though, to be honest, he didn't need her to say it, though for his own mentality he did. He already knew how she felt and for whatever reason, he felt like it wasn't real._

_Before he could even respond, even say a word, she turned to leave. He was frozen in place and he wasn't sure why he was so afraid to move, afraid to go to her. Her dark brown hair shifted from side to side as she gently shook her head in disbelief of this whole moment. _

"_I tried to just keep it to myself, I tried to think rationally. The things you did to Caroline, what you keep doing to your own brother's relationship with Elena. What you did to me. But no, I fell for you anyway!" Her voice was strained, and the frustration was evident. _

_He was still frozen, his cyan eyes staring at the back of her head, trying to bore into her soul. He could tell that she was struggling with not cry. He could almost hear the muffled sniffles from her. He wondered why she was still standing before him, even if he wasn't looking at her. She was waiting for him, and he knew he was failing her, yet isn't that how they got to this point. He always failed her and she would always expect better of him. Just as his hands began to itch for her, she was gone. The overwhelming scent of her wafting away from him as he heard rather then saw the door shut._

_Mistakes~_

That was almost 9 weeks ago. He kept replaying it in his mind. The moment so brief, yet it halted him from properly functioning. His mind was clouded by many of his actions lately, but that was one that jarred his very existence. It shouldn't have surprised him, when she professed her feelings. Her bright green eyes gazing upon him so conflicted. He'd never seen such love and crushing ache within a pair of eyes, though thinking back now, he's sure that he's had that same look.

Holding his bourbon closely to his chest as he sat on the verging obscenely bright orange sofa in the vast living space of the boarding house. He used to find drinking alone, very appealing, unless he had a lovely feminine guest or guests with him. But having a nice drink when no one was around was more comforting, and it allowed him to then go out and find himself an attractive dinner. With his thoughts now, being alone was just short of a bummer. Stefan had left once again, and who knows when he'd return. He was still around Mystic Falls, just not residing in the boarding house. In many ways Damon couldn't blame him, though he will fictitious comment that none of it was his doing and that Stefan was just being dramatic. That couldn't be farther from the truth. When your brother single handedly makes your vampire girlfriend turn off her switch and turn into the horrid ex girlfriend of over a century past, pleased is last thing on your mind.

Elena despite doing her best in her transition had her moments. She didn't turn to her friends or Stefan to help her be better and maybe help him work through his Ripper ways; instead she went to Damon. The first time, Bonnie stopped her from reveling in the bloodlust. That wasn't enough though. She needed more, wanted more and after a run in with Katherine, Elena lost her footing. When it was all said and done and she was in the middle of a small college fraternity with over five dead bodies in her wake, she called Damon. Originally she called for someone to stop her, yet they found a club close by and it all went to hell. Elena was drinking and wanting to loose herself.

The next morning Elena found herself removing Damon's arms from around her nude waist. It wasn't long after that the guilt sunk in, and with her heightened emotions, she fell to bits. Damon did his best, though not really, to help her and make her feel better. He finally had Elena, and his brother didn't win. She was finally his, but it quickly became bittersweet as Elena drowned in her shame. First she pushed him away, and then she pushed Stefan away, and it was only a matter of time before Stefan found out why, Elena spilled everything almost immediately after he asked. He didn't respond in the manner Damon anticipated; he just moved out and gave Elena an ultimatum. That was probably his biggest mistake.

Damon knew he wasn't in the running, no matter how much Elena may mess up or not how she may consider herself a monster, she needs light and happiness in her life, Damon wasn't that. Foolishly though, he ignored his gut feelings and knew that she would come to him.

Thinking back now, his night with Elena wasn't what he wanted it to be. It wasn't sweet or tender, and her heart wasn't in it. The blood coursing through her veins was all she knew and it made her feel better then ever.

A whiff of his drink brought him back to the present. His eyebrow raised and he noted the time from the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. He brought the glass to his lips before chugging it down his mouth completely.

M*****

As of late her days of happiness were numbered. Sitting at the Grille, she waited for Tyler to join her though it seemed he was running late. She forced a smile to her face as Matt walked up, he doing the same. Things should be better, they were right on the summer of heading into college and yet, everything was a mess. One of her best friends was gone off somewhere reveling in her vampiric ways and her other best friend; well that was another story. The blonde looked up sadly at Matt from her booth.

"Hey Caroline, it's been a while." He couldn't change the hurt in his throat. She nods, knowing that her time has been spread thin, from looking for Elena to being around for Bonnie and trying to actually be a teenager despite her immortal life. "I visited Bonnie the other day."

"Oh?" Caroline wished she could actually smile about that, Matt had been spending a lot of time with her lately, she felt like she wasn't there enough.

"Yah. It's hard, seeing her like that. She's not getting better and yet nothing is getting worse."

"I know. I wish Elena… If she were here maybe something would change."

"Any luck finding her?" He asked, not wanting to linger on the topic of Bonnie any longer, as he noticed Caroline turn remorseful.

"Nothing. We even tried to contact Katherine."

"Jeremy doing alright?"

"Not at all, he's on the frontlines of finding Elena and it sucks. He's got no family right now and even if it looks like he's holding up well, this isn't easy. He's been hanging with Tyler a lot lately, but it isn't his family." She felt for young Jeremy, she was an only child but she couldn't even fathom losing everyone in your close family. Now Jeremy needed his sister and she was off incontrollable of her vampiric ways.

M******

The beeping of the heart monitor droned on, beep by beep. A row of bright illuminated florescent lights stood behind the tilted up hospital bed. In it, the occupant laid, comatose and untouched. Her beautiful eyes closed, hiding away from the world. Her mocha skin dulled from the lack of proper sun, and now just the thin strips of sunlight from the windows. With the shades covering them, partially closed hiding only a fraction of the moon from view. The beeps went on as her uninvited guest sat in the corner of the room.

She had many guests during the day; people would visit her throughout, allowing for the casual nurse visit. He was her only nighttime visit, probably due to everyone else actually listening to the hospital visiting hours, but why listen to that when he could just compel him or her to leave him alone. Sitting here, watching her, aroused a lot of feelings inside him that he neither understood nor wanted to think about, but since the night of the accident, he came every night. The night Caroline called him, telling him that Bonnie was in a car accident and he rushed to hospital and saw her surrounded by doctors as Caroline cried and Tyler held her, everything changed. Her body shut down and everything went into standby. A drug induced coma was the best the doctors could do, and only later did when they thought all was well did they realize she had actually fallen into her own coma. They all vowed not to give her blood, and he ignored his own words, and she healed up yet the coma she fell into didn't change. Almost nightly he gave her some despite himself.

He wasn't supposed to care for her. He didn't care for her, but she was this nagging idea in the back of his head. He remembered the argument clearly about his and Elena's rendezvous; she had come over to talk over some usual unusual activity in the supernatural world and Elena had left the house just as she got there. The tall brunette didn't even take a moment to wave at her and she could almost see faded tears. Bonnie didn't say anything; she didn't have time to, as Stefan's voice came through in waves as she opened the front door to the boarding house. Even down the elongated hallway of the foyer she could hear his words clearly. He remembered the look on her face after as Stefan stormed out. Stefan even faltered in step as he noticed her.

Had they been so entangled with their argument to not even hear Bonnie come in? She had opened and closed the door, taken steps on wood floors in her two inch heeled booties. She was breathing something akin to heavily and her heart was beating quickly. How did they not hear anything?

Needless to say he didn't enjoy dwelling on that day. Something broke in him that day, when she poured her heart out. Something in him snapped when she walked out and she never returned. He should have gone after her, but Damon figured it was his punishment and fate that he would finally get a piece of what he wanted and then immediately lose something he needed. Correction. He didn't need Bonnie, no matter what the nagging feeling inside of him said as he looked over her body longingly.

She wasn't supposed to be here, in this room, shut off from everyone in the world that mattered to her. Damon wasn't supposed to be here in this room with her, wanting nothing more then to hear her yell at him and tell him again that he was a pigheaded vampire that wanted nothing but blood and sex.

He wanted her to come back home, and by that he meant wake up and go to her home. He'd find a way deep down inside to right his wrongs and start all over. Swear that it would all be better. Mend the pieces he broke in her, and make it better. All she had to do was wake up.

He wanted nothing more then to just kiss her lips and tell her that he's leaving Mystic Falls, so he wont hurt her. But these thoughts that only lingered at the back of his mind as he swore that Bonnie's accident gave him a wounded head, a wounded heart and a wounded soul. In time, he'd be fine, but only if she made it so. Elena was all he needed, just as Katherine was once the one to fill the gaping void in his heart, so Bonnie being the one that should fix everything was the biggest lie. That's what he told himself, even with the nagging feeling telling him differently.

Damon stood from his seat and bravely walked over to Bonnie. Taking her hand in between his, he smirked; she was warm. He wondered if she was conscious of everything around her. He thought to himself if she could feel his hand as his fingers ghosted over her face. Brushing away stray hairs that probably moved due to the air conditioning in the hospital. He could have sworn that her skin tingled underneath his, like invisible sparking goose bumps. She looked so precious, frozen like this. Breathing and yet departed to the world. Her enchanting nature seemed to vibrate under her skin it seemed. She seemed to glow even in the midnight scene.

Slowly, seemingly as to not disturb her as if she was sleeping, he took his thumb and pressed it against his now extended fang, breaking the skin. He pressed it against her mouth, gently opening it, knowing that if she were to actually awaken, she would probably try and bit it off. He waited a spell before removing his thumb and watching it heal over. Glancing back the once lively witch, he noted a small trace of blood visible from her slightly parted lips, so with a tenderness he wasn't aware he had, he wiped the blood away and lifted her bottom lip until it came back in contact with her upper lip. His finger lingered there, mesmerized by their contrasting skin tones.

He shakes it off, leaving moments later. Checking the round clock over the door of her room, he noted it was almost 2. If he was lucky he might find some intoxicated food wandering around, having just left a nearby club. He leaves the room quickly and planning an escape route to avoid the nurse on her late night rounds. He'd push away whatever feelings were crawling over him. He wouldn't have this moment of happiness that he expected Bonnie to give him. He didn't expect that she would actually be wiling to love him. Not now, not ever and everything she said before, was just… a cruel joke. She didn't love him, no one ever did.

Even if he wanted so desperately to bury himself in Bonnie Bennett and ignore the world, because someone so magical, someone so vividly aware of whom he was, wanted something to do with him. Even if it was 'like' he wanted someone who knew exactly what a monster he could be to want him, not because of the changes they went through, not due to bloodlust, but simply because he was who he was.

M*******

She heard the phone ring faintly. She heard her mother's voice, hushed, and quite. She heard the change in her mother's heartbeat. She tried to push past it to just sleep for a little while longer, get whatever rest she could these days. The rustling of her mom getting up from her bed and walking out the room was enough to cause her to roll over, but she soon enough found her way back into sleep.

When Caroline's mother stood over her, after shaking her from her slumber, she wasn't sure what she expected. The look in her eyes told her something wasn't right immediately. Caroline wished for a moment that she were still alive, so she could have the sound of her heart slamming against her chest as she questioned her mother frantically of what was wrong. The whole world stopped though when she finally heard her. Actually she fell to the floor and let out a cry that she didn't know anyone was capable of. Her mother just moved back, not sure what to do. She couldn't console her child because she was a vampire now. Things were different now, and this wasn't something she could kiss away. Caroline could start throwing furniture; still it wouldn't fix this one thing.

Caroline's tears were something she wished would stop falling from her eyes. The pain was blinding. As she curled over, beside her bed, crying, she wanted nothing but to numb herself to everything else. This couldn't be happening. This must be some sore of dream. Now she had no one. What started out, as three was now, just her? Elena was gone, gallivanting around and now Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett was died.

And nothing could fix this. So Caroline just cried, and her mother just watched her, she couldn't help but drop a few tears as she watched her daughter crumble. Just watching her daughter, knowing that there wasn't another person she could really go to be consoled. Elena wasn't around and even if she was she wasn't herself. Easing away from the doorway, she left Caroline to herself. She didn't know how to console her own daughter.

Where was her friend? Who did she have now? Why would Bonnie leave her like this? She couldn't help but remember everything. Everything was flashing before her eyes as their friendship, how they meet and how they fought. How they would all bundle together during slumber parties and drink hot chocolate. She needed her friends; both of them and now both were gone. Overwhelming she was feeling small and so very cold, alone. And nothing was taking it away. She tried to stand, but her limbs wouldn't work and in the moment, the sadness, the loneliness and the wonder of if she could actually handle this world with Bonnie crashing down on her, she punched her nightstand, effectively breaking it and cradling her face with her hands as she reluctantly let the flood gates behind her eyes spill out from her eyes. Her digital clock reading a glaring 3:17 as it tumbled to the floor.

How did the trio, the three of them make it through so much and come to halt so quickly, how did they all loose each other so quickly without actually knowing? How did the three that got through everything so well before, break apart and become so lost to each other? How was she the one left to know what the world was like before they left her?

M****

She looked peaceful. Her face no different then all the times that he'd visited her in the hospital. She still looked like some of his sketches, the same old Bonnie. Her hair a little lack luster, but still beautiful. He couldn't help but regret everything he did. She worked so hard for all of them, and not that he was truly aware then, but she was better then Anna, she was better then Vicki. He couldn't fathom the concept that he stood over her dead body, not now, not ever.

Caroline had her time with her, after compelling a few people she made sure that they had all the time they needed. Bonnie's father wasn't even in town, so this was for now in her hands. Jeremy, came along, and Stefan joined, though he avoided visiting her, it was a fresh reminder of Elena.

Jeremy Gilbert didn't like to cry, after everything he'd went through with his family, he didn't believe that he had any more tears left. He had cried for Bonnie though. He didn't want to cry now. He didn't want to remember her like this, a cold body on a slab of metal with a white sheet draped over her. Shaking his head, he turned away from her. He couldn't look anymore, he didn't feel comfortable nor did it feel right. He moved over to the desk in the morgue, his hands gripped to the edge. He wanted to punch some thing. He wanted all of this supernatural shit to stop. Wasn't this enough?

A loud gasp sounded, followed with a rustling of sheets. Jeremy literally panicked and knocked almost everything on the desk as he turned around and found a vision that was literally the last thing he expected to ever see. Caroline not a split second later burst open through the door having clearly heard the commotion from outside. She was about to ask Jeremy what happened, but when she saw his face, she looked in the direction of his eyes. The confusion, shock, happiness, and wonder plastered over his face, soon found hers making them match. The blond stepped from the door and inside the room; her mouth opening as she tried to find a voice but nothing came. Steps came from behind her and she suspected that was Stefan as she stepped closer to the creator of everything coursing through their veins, be they alive or un-dead. She heard a faint 'what' come from Stefan as he stood barely inside the door.

Bonnie Bennett was sitting up from the metal slab, looking around, scared and full of confusion, still dressed in a horrid hospital gown. Her eyes moved from Jeremy to Stefan and finally on her friend who was taking choppy steps up to her. Before she could even say anything, Caroline pulled her into a tight hug, letting out a large breathe of air and suddenly sobbing into her hair. Bonnie's arms wrapped around her waist awkwardly from the slab and she followed suit of Caroline and cried on her shoulder.

M*****

Stefan's phone call had been so brief, Damon had to wonder if it was real. Once his brother hung up the phone, he checked the caller id once more and sure enough he saw his brothers name. He left his room, and headed for the front door, Stefan said they had something that needed to be hidden away until they found a witch, if it even came to that, and that they were in the driveway. He could barely open the door before Stefan came bursting in the house and swiftly ghosting himself upstairs. Damon did notice the large bundle he had in his arms, held like a bride, though it was covered in sheets so he couldn't really tell. Caroline and Jeremy followed behind Stefan, entering the house and before Damon could make a statement of his disapproval, he smelled something familiar.

His heart would have lurched from his chest, if he were still alive as he connected the familiar scent with the three people now in his house. Caroline looked at him, amazed and lost all at once. He moved from the door and immediately ghosted up the stairs and after Stefan, who he found in his room. Damon hadn't been his brothers room in a while that he actually noticed the miniscule dust trying to collect. The curtains were closed with a thin white curtain far from the bed, that his brother stood over, his hand holding another hand. Damon knew the hand. He immediately knew who was the bundle on his brothers bed, unwrapping themselves from the bundle of sheets. It was Bonnie Bennett. He watched as she moved from the sheets glaring at the sun. Stefan moved from her side as he looked to Damon. The blue-eyed male moved back from the room and back into the hallway as Caroline came into his peripheral view. She looked to Damon before going into the room as Stefan exited, and he watched the door close behind his brother.

"Bonnie woke up?" He asked, his voice cracking much to his dismay.

"No. She died last night." Stefan stated, as a matter of factly.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Oh.

Damon stared at the door, immediately registering everything.

"Bonnie's in transition?!" He asked loudly.

Stefan moved down the hallway and back to the stairs, descending them to the main level, Damon on his heels as they reached Jeremy who was just standing in the foyer looking a little less for wear and like everything he knew in life was a lie.

"Do you know who would feed her blood, vampire blood?" Stefan asked, shooting back a question. This getting Jeremy to jolt from his lost splendor.

"The doctor you always talked to said that the blood they gave her wouldn't be in her system anymore." He stated, looking from Damon to Stefan.

"I can't believe this." Damon mumbled more to himself, but his brother would hear him anyway.

"Damon what the hell did you do?" He asked, moving into Damon's space.

"Did you give Bonnie your blood?" Jeremy questioned, more before he could even gather the thoughts. He just took in Stefan's response to Damon and he too began advancing on the vampire.

Damon moved from Stefan, pushing him back as he tried to collect himself. He turned Bonnie. Bonnie died, last night after he left, and he had just given her blood. Not that last night mattered, he'd been giving her blood every night and she died. Bonnie Bennett was now in transition and he was the cause, because he was trying to pull her from the coma. The blood worked for everything else, but not her coma.

Stefan watched as his brother's features changed and he now looked up in the direction of Stefan's room. "Got dammit Damon, how could you?! You know Bonnie never wanted this?"

"You bastard! Did you kill her too?!" Jeremy shouted as he glared at Damon still not believing he would do something like this.

"I didn't fucking kill her! I was just trying to get her out of the coma. I've been giving her blood every night."

"Damon!" Stefan seethed between his teeth. Sure no one wanted Bonnie to die, but that didn't mean the life of a vampire for her. She'd loose her witchcraft to do so.

"How was I supposed to know she'd die? She was stable; she has been stable this whole fucking time. Its not my fault she up and died."

"She's going to have to choose now Damon! Either she becomes a vampire or she-"

"Becomes the thing she hates the most! I already know her top ten most said lines."

"How could you do this to her, haven't you done enough?! Haven't we all done enough?" Jeremy shouted, not sure when he became so moral towards Bonnie's hurts.

She was the one going through this alone in so many ways. Her mother wasn't in her life since she was young and they just turned her into a vampire, her grandmother died shortly after Bonnie gets into her craft, her father is hardly ever around, she'd been cheated on, she'd almost been killed by a vampire and ever since she's been at their beck and call.

"I wanted her to live! I didn't think this would happen."

Stefan was about to speak, when Caroline started down the stairs. All eyes were upon her and the lack of another person with her as she came. She walked up next to Stefan before sighing loudly.

"I hope you know she can hear everything, but she's sort of resting now. I think she's just lost in thought, I don't know. Stefan, we should go get the daylight ring."

"You don't even know if she's going to transition." Damon stated, knowing that deep down it was what he feared most. That nagging was back and trudging up an unsettling fear with it.

Caroline chocked down a sob really quick, as she knew that was very much a possibility. Bonnie never wanted this, her life before all of this was opposing the darkness of vampirism. "Well just incase, she is going to need it and Stefan found a friendly witch."

"Hmph" Damon shrugged off the trepidation trying to crawl into his veins.

M*****

He avoided Stefan's room. The moment after Caroline and Stefan left with a very reluctant Jeremy, he succumbed to his own misery. Baby daddy had nothing on creating a possible vampire, especially when you originally just wanted to save them. Though in hindsight Damon should have seen it coming. He tries to save her so things just get worse, just as anytime he went about fixing things and saving the day, it usually got worse.

He relocated to his room, ghosting past the door and shutting his door as if he was sneaking in on a school night. He could hear her in her brother's room. She wasn't crying like he sort of expected, but Bonnie wasn't that type. If tears were going to fall, she was going to do it in the comfort of isolation. She didn't move around for a while, he figured she was lying down, pondering her options. She was already dead; her witchcraft was already gone. It was either turn or get back to original business of being dead. He frowned to himself. That didn't comfort him, but why should he care anyway. Bonnie wasn't his problem.

Another hour or so passed before she moved again. He could hear her as she stood from the bed and eventually left the room. He had closed his eyes, counting the steps as she walked closer to his room and noticed that she was standing in front of his door. He didn't give her the option of leaving or opening the door on her own. He needed to see her, see that she all right, considering. He was off the bed and standing before the witch in less then a second, the door flown open as he leaned against the frame.

Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat and Damon thought it was sweet considering that she didn't need to breath anymore, or maybe it was the shock. Her eyes traveled downward to take in the carpet fibers below her feet and he smirked, disappointed that he didn't have the chance to take in her eyes. Her stature, looked deflated. Standing before him, her eyes downward, and her body still in a misshapen drape of a hospital gown, feet pale, hair lacking colour, and her skin dull. Despite all that she looked wonderful, and Damon knew that that was the most idiotic statement he'd ever think. But they stood barely two feet apart, and she was standing in front of him. The moment brought back the nagging feelings, only now at this moment, it didn't feel so troublesome, he was comforted by it.

He needed to kiss her, that's what he felt in his veins. He needed to make her realize his good intentions, because verbally it would never leave his throat. He didn't want to think about forever at the moment, because begrudgingly he knew Bonnie wouldn't give him that, but he needed a moment. To settle the feeling she brought out in him. To calm his mind so he could go on brooding and fill his life with debauchery. He makes her sit with all these thoughts and decisions, its only right that he gives her a moment without it.

Bonnie lifted her eyes to him a moment later, and he saw a fire missing from the vibrancy. They still sparkled, but the small notes of honey that danced around her iris were absent. She took in his visage for the first time in what seemed like years. His chiseled face, with the oceanic blue eyes cast onto her fulfilling a wish she became consumed with while comatose. She wanted to smile, but she was mad at him. She came to give him a piece of her mind, tell him off and maybe then she'd settle on what she wanted in her life, if that was now to be the after life. She didn't want to be a vampire, and now she floated in the space between the world she knew and the world she hated. In that world, the man staring her down called it home, and he was a gruesome beast in that world when he wanted to be.

Bonnie didn't see him move, but by the comfortingly cool lips moving over hers, she knew he did. Damon's hands cupped her face, holding her close. Her senses went into overloaded. His lips pleasantly massaged her lips before pulling her bottom lip in-between his. She stood still, allowing him to move her lips against his until he dipped his head to the side. His tongue plunged into her mouth and Bonnie was his for the taking. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but smile at his handy work, but it wasn't enough.

The feeling inside him was back, and it was taking a form of greed within the comfort of her lips. He wanted more of her, before it was too late and he was damn sure going to try and have it, all of it. Her hands, found his cashmere black shirt gripping the fabric between her fingers until she pushed his chest away. He pulled back, but not by much, and she couldn't forget the feel of his lips against her lips.

"Why Damon? Why now?"

"Because you're transitioning and I created you."

"Damon…"

"Fine, because you love me, and your dying."

"Damon." She said, much sterner then she did before, her eyes hard on him.

"Because today may be your last day here, and I know a few other things we could do then think about you dying."

Was that a good enough reason?

M*****

_To say the vehicle was totaled was an understatement. Small pieces of the frame along with necessary parts for the engine were broken up and scattered on not only the road but also the crappy field, leading to the small sedan. The other vehicle, a suv was damaged mostly on the front, bunching the frame inward. The two passengers in the suv were trapped, legs pinned by the dashboard and their crumpled front end. Even though they cried and pleaded for someone, their phones were strewn from them on impact, where they were now no one would know. They watched as the female in the small sedan, slowly began moving. Her cinnamon face bruised and scratched from when the airbag bursting forth. Neither of them saw the woman walking up to their vehicle. _

_She was moving, barely, in the flipped over blue car, her seatbelt strapping her against the seat even though she was falling out of it now. Groaning loudly, she slowly began to come to. Her hands dropping to the roof of the car as she tried to fix herself and remove herself from the belt. Shaken, her hands fumbled for a while, before a click sounded and she plopped against the top of her vehicle, feeling the upside down vehicle move with her. Her first thought was to reach out for her phone, and as she looked around with her green eyes to find it, she heard a scream. _

"_Caroline help!" She screamed, knowing she was on the phone with her vampiric friend. She probably already heard the whole accident anyway. _

_Bonnie's eyes looked up from the broken window of her driver side door, looking for the reason of the scream. Her eyes must be lying to her. The driver was ripped from the suv and a tall woman with dark pin straight hair was looming over the driver, their hand covering their mouth from the screaming she could still hear, though muffled, the passenger's loud screams channeling outward. Bonnie's thoughts scrambled from the collision, she tried to gather herself and make it stop. _

_But all that came from out her lips was "Elena stop!"_

_The woman pulled back from the driver, her head looking up to the sky before turning her head in Bonnie's direction. She smiled, blood dripping form her chin. Her hands moved to the driver's head, almost consolingly, before she twisted their neck. Bonnie winced, not sure if she actually heard the neck snap, or if she imagined it. Her eyes started watering. The screaming stopped seconds after, but she couldn't what was the cause, whether it was Elena or they fainted._

_The vampire stepped toward her, before stopping short. Looking at her cutely before rolling her eyes. "Oh Bonnie, but why should I stop? This feels amazing."_

_Bonnie tried to find the strength to crawl out from the window. "You are better then this Elena!"_

_Elena stepped back, and tapped the door, she tore from its hinges on the door. "No I'm not Bonnie. I'm a vampire now. This is what I live for."_

_Bonnie was almost halfway out from the car as she looked up at Elena again, a tear dropping from her eyes. "What about Stefan, Jeremy, and all your friends?"_

_Elena laughed hysterically for a moment, "None of that matters. It's not like any of you saved me." _

"_Elena I tired, I tried Elena. I didn't want this to become your life." _

"_But you failed! And now I'm this monster. I have all these urges and you'll never understand."_

"_Please Elena!" Her legs almost failing beneath her as she tried to stand, her nerves feeling shot as her hands still shook._

"_What?! I'm not going back! This is my time." Elena appeared in front of her. Bonnie almost fell to the ground, but Elena grabbed her long hair from the back of her head and pulled it back just enough to stretch her neck. Bonnie's limbs weren't working properly, though she knew even if she tried to push her away it wouldn't be any good at this point. _

_Sharp fangs entered her neck quickly and the suction of Elena's mouth pulling her blood from her body froze her. She couldn't even scream. Her fingers began to go numb. The grip Elena had on her hair was painful and the strain on her neck, hurt. Her bruises and scratches pounding with ache. Her brain shutting down, and her minds function cutting out. Everything throbbed with the beat of her heart. She heard someone call her name, but everything was going blurry and her vision went black. Maybe that wasn't even real._

M*****

His hands moved over her skin, with expert skill. His lips moved against hers, also kissing along her jaw and chin. His eyes watched hers as she closed her eyes and then opened them, as if checking to see if he was still there. He pulled her into his lap as he sat on his bed, holding her tight, feeling her body through the potato sack of a gown. His lips lifted upward as her thin finger moved to his shirt, gripping the edges, before tugging it upward awkwardly, which in his hold didn't work very well. Damon's hands moved to her butt and her back before getting up from the bed, turning, and placing her down on the comforter. She sighed gently and her hand dragged at his shirt again.

Pulling away from her, he lifted his shirt from his chest and over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. Bonnie moaned gently as his chest came back against hers and his lips pressed back against hers. Cinnamon hands touched the sides his body, her hands roaming his body gently. She marveled at him before he moved his hands back to her thighs. The hospital gown pushed up by hands as he moved over smooth skin. She shivered in response; he smiled licking her lips before diving his tongue back into her mouth. She opened her mouth giving him full access, as his hands moved over her stomach and then next to her breast.

He inhaled her scent, a weird blend of hospital, Stefan and Bonnie. One of those things enraged him and though it was innocent, he still couldn't get over the faint traces of his brother. The feeling that welled inside of him, wanted to remove all traces of his brother from her. She wasn't for anyone else, and the world be it supernatural or just of natural creation, gave him a woman for him. Maybe he was naive to think that he finally found her, that Bonnie was the one. Maybe it was the thought of knowing that she'd be gone soon, but she felt like bliss under his hands.

Her hands found their way into his hair and Damon groaned gently as his hips pressed forward. She felt his excitement and at the same time hers flared. He nipped at her lips, feeling the plump form between his lips, as he wedged up the hospital gown inch by inch. Bonnie didn't have much time to think about pulling it off before the gown was off of her. She smiled darkly, as Damon looked at her innocently, as if he didn't just strip her of her clothing.

Her arms went back around his neck, and he took a moment in just touching her skin. Bonnie Bennett created a feeling of filled needs. He'd have his heart kicked around by two women and she still stood. He'd been broken down in his trials and tribulations for these two women, but she made his humanity worth saving. He'd acted like a monster, and she pointed it out and they both knew he could be better.

Le End*

Author's Notes: So sorry for any parts that might have seemed off and weird or just didn't make sense. I changed a majority of the story a few times over; some things may have been forgotten despite reading this over. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
